After School in the Science Room
by EmDashEnDashHyphen
Summary: Embarrassing things occur after school in the science room, and Levi is a sly bastard. High school AU. (Happy Birthday, Button Doll!)


Happy Birthday, Button_Doll! This is your present. Er, it's high school AU RiRen fanservice. owo;

This is a one-shot. Aw, Levi.

* * *

"Help! Anyone? . . . agh, I hate everything," Eren grumbled. He'd long since given up on banging on the locker door.

The brown-haired 15 year-old was stuck inside a locker, sitting on a Chemistry textbook and crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Stupid Jean. . . . Why did he have to do this now, when everyone's left already?"

He banged his head hard on the on door, then instantly regretted it as pain burst forward from his forehead.

Eren rubbed his head and began to think of ways to murder Jean. He decided that pushing him off a cliff might be a good one, or maybe into the ocean. Then, it'd be difficult to find his body, after all, and. . . .

A loud banging noise echoed inside the locker suddenly, startling Eren and making him jump and bang his head. He cursed loudly; his head was pounding now.

"Hey! Who's the guy making all this damn noise?" a deep and annoyed voice exclaimed. "I can't even hear myself think!"

"Uh . . . Levi? Is that you?" Eren recognized the voice—it wasn't easy to mistake it for anyone else but the cross and crass black-haired senior.

"Ah, so it's you, Yeager," he answered, then sighed. "C'mon, let's get you out." He began to fiddle with the lock. "You're lucky that this is my friend's locker."

Eren almost wanted to ask how the scary guy could even _get_ friends, but decided not to.

Suddenly, the door was pulled open, and the sophomore blinked up at the young man above him. He tried to retain any kind of dignity he still had by smiling and giving the stern senior a tiny wave.

Levi just smirked about how pathetic he looked, with one arm wrapped around his knees and the other trapped against the side of the locker. He looked tiny and had a stupid grin on his face. He did look kind of cute, but no one could pay Levi to admit it.

A hand grabbed Eren and helped him out. Eren, now back on his feet, instantly stretched his arms out, groaning his thanks to Levi.

"Jean's a jerk, right?" Eren complained, getting a crick out of his shoulders.

"Yeah. He picks on others to make himself feel powerful." Levi narrowed his steely eyes. "I hate people like that."

"But isn't that what you do?" Eren commented before he could shut his mouth.

"No." Levi tightened his fist. "While it's true that I'm not the most diplomatic person, I do not pick on people."

"Uh, yeah, sorry," Eren apologized, rubbing his head. He nodded, and an awkward silence reigned.

"So . . . why are you still here?" Eren inquired.

"Oh, you know. Just eating the hearts of my enemies," Levi answered with a chuckle. He stepped up to Eren and leaned into his face with a devilish expression. "I can eat yours as well."

Eren jumped away and blushed fiercely, horror evident in his hazel eyes. "B-but I'm not an enemy!"

Levi chuckled and straightened, a glint of mirth in his eye. "You're so gullible. No, I was just finishing up a Neuroscience quiz. Disorders—easy."

"Oh, of course! Why would you eat hearts, anyway? It's gross! Ha, ha. . . ."

"I've gotta go finish it," Levi muttered, walking towards the science room.

"Can I come with you?" Eren asked, embarrassed.

"Why? Don't you walk home?" Levi rationalized, turning back to the brown-haired teen.

"Yeah, but I thought you could . . . um. . . ."

"You wanted to . . . hang out with me?" Levi would be lying if he said he wasn't pleasantly surprised. Everyone was usually too afraid of him to chat.

"Yeah, you could say that," Eren replied with a slight smile.

Levi allowed the tiniest of smiles. "Come with me, then." _This kid seems to have more to him than I first thought,_ he pondered.

Eren followed him down the hallway, walking past a couple of rows of blue lockers, whitish tiles, and unlit florescent lights. Levi disappeared into the science room without a word. The same lights as in the hallways beamed down at the two from the tiled ceiling. Beakers, various chemicals stored in drawers, and science kits were cluttered around the tables lining the walls. Motivational posters of various animals were posted on the walls. A facet leaked, which Levi turned off with a scowl.

"So wasteful," he muttered in annoyance.

Eren snickered and sat down next to Levi in an open chair at the lab table. He leaned over to peer at Levi's test. "Looks hard," he muttered.

Levi stiffened slightly. Eren's breath was right against his ear. He blinked. "Not hard if you know how to do it."  
"I see." Eren moved his hand onto Levi's thigh slowly and carefully. He bit his cheek. _Oh, God, why am I doing this it was a terrible idea so what if he's like super, super hot that does not give you the right to seduce him—wait, is he not actually knocking me away? This is so embarrassing! Take your hand off him right now, you stupid idiot!_

"What are you doing, Eren?"

He froze, horror rushing through him. Eren wanted to move his hand, but it was impossible. "N-nothing!" he sputtered, flustered.

"Could it be that the cute guy from 10th grade is trying to seduce me?"

Eren blushed more. He called him cute! "Well, uh, would you say that it's working?" _Oh my God, did I really just say that?_

"I, unfortunately, have to say yes because you're being so cute right now, Eren," Levi replied, turning to smirk at Eren.

Eren opened his mouth to say something stupid, but the idea eluded him as Levi picked up his chin and put his lips on his.

Eren's hazel eyes widened, he flushed a dark red, heart pumping in his ears, and he wanted to scream.

Levi smiled and deepened the kiss. "C'mon, do something, Eren."

Hearing him speak his name in his tone made Eren squirm. Levi's tongue entered his mouth, and he squeezed his eyes shut and made a way too needy sound.

Eren was contemplating making out with the stoic senior, but it turned out that he didn't need to make the decision.

The science teacher walked into the room.

"Uh, Levi? . . . Eren?" Mr. Bott stammered in embarrassed surprise.

Horror filled Eren's body, but Levi pulled away swiftly.

"Sorry, Mr. Bott! I'm so sorry; it won't happen again! Just please don't tell anyone!" Eren let out a deluge of apologies.

"I won't, Eren. Just, uh, it wasn't a good idea to make out at school," the freckled, black-haired teacher replied, looking as flustered as Eren felt.

Eren colored more. "O-of course not!"

Levi smirked and got up, handing his test to Mr. Bott. "I'm done," he announced, then walked out of the room, but not before winking at Eren. "Call me later."

Of course, the sly bastard had slipped his phone number into his locker.


End file.
